Inamorta
Are you looking for the statues of each race's nation? Please go to the page Statue. '' '''History of inammorta' Prehistory Innamorta is largely belived to be a continent formed in earth's early history. the land was first settled by a branch of humans who were fleeing from early homo-sapiens who were driving them out of their lands. these people were a form of stickman, who were skinny in shape and design. however this made them brittle, and easy to kill. A new breed of stickman developed, known simply as the modern stickman. this people were more easily durable due to their thicker limbs, which led them to drive the old race to extinction. An offshoot of this new species is believed to have moved to the elemental island while the land-bridge still connected it to the rest of innamorta. the continent itself was infused with magical power, which it's inhabitants could utilize. A separate species also evolved in the deserts and grew to larger proportions than most due to their harsh home. these became the giants. ancient history Very little is known about the ancient history of the lands north of the dark hills, since the chaos empire destroyed all written records of the civilizations that came before it. The earliest known settlements in the southeast, were tribes that had small warrior classes which they used to fight each other. The earliest nation-states to have formed were in pertland and westwind, shortly after their local tribes discovered mining. the technology of the miner quickly spread leading to the formation of other nations states in the core of inammorta. but due to the relative closeness of these empires they began to focus a philosophy of war, however little is known of these earlier nation-states. the sword wrath were the first of the modern nation-states to arise and nearly conquered all of the south-east of inammorta. however a man known only as the great one invented the bow and founded the nations of the archidons, united the tribes of peoples who lived in tree houses of inammorta's lush forests to fight the threat. shortly following this the many honor bound cultures of the rocky lands east of the swordwrath united around a technology known as the spear, and created heavily armed, armored and trained warriors to establish an empire. The ancestors of the magikill first established their state after learning how to perfect the ways of magic and were able to develop skills such as the ability to summon minions and the ability to stun any attacker that got to close, however these were much less powerful then their modern spells. What is belived to be the end of the anchient period is when the nations of the time combined their armies in order to eliminate the "natives" that still lived in tribes. These tribal people had refused to form centralized nation states. The newly formed nation states of the time destoryed tribes and took their lands, forcing the tribes to unite to try and defeat the empires. the response was the combined armies of the civilized nation states slaughtering the natives, as well as burning and salting their lands, leaving the land between nations to be a barren wasteland, of which it has yet to recover from. This is the largest act of genocide ever in the known inammortan history, although the choas empire may have commited worse acts in their past modern history The modern history of innamorta is largely defined by one nation and one nation alone: order. The first king of order, King Ottaker founded the state in the lush green wetlands of the order peninsula in order to found a pacifistic mining-based nation in the core of the known world at the time, disgusted by the slaughter that had just occurred. However the other empires mocked this and often picked on the smaller weaker state, over the course of about 90 years, between the rein of King Ottaker and Queen Theodora. However with the rise of King Odysseus I, he opted to attack first rather than be picked on. This began what is known as the great conquering. The battles of the Great Conquering were defined by the fact that the armies that traveled were solely a royal guard force which could be used as reinforcements in emergency, but largely the expanding order had to leave the armies it built on sight to defend it's new territory. Because of this, both sides entered battle with just 2 miners and about 500 gold, and used these resources to build an army on-site. The ancient inammortan religon teaches that you must bring a statue to every battle you fight to represent the god of your nation state and if your statue were to crumble in battle, your nation's god did not wish for you to win and fighting on would lead to eternal punishment. As such battles often ended when the victor destroyed the loser's statue. the loser would then surrender and attempt to withdraw. it also stated that you must never have more than twenty armed "units" in a single army. When order first ambushed the archidons, it is said that the brave King Odysseus charged alone at the archer pelting their troops, killing him. this rallied the order forces to defeat the archidons. And it was to be that despite their best efforts, all of the former superpowers would be destroyed and their governments would flee, even the gargantuan inhabitants of no man's land would be scattered, never again having a nation where they could be free. The order empire after the conquering was the first to control all of the known continent. The king Odysseus I would rein for another fifty years, his empire was rich and could defend it's borders, and for a time it seemed as though peace would finally settle over a continent scarred by war. But upon his death the great tournaments were held, as was the standard way of picking new kings in inammorta, but this time corruption was apparent. the new ruler had been brought to power by the influence of a the old empires in exile, lead by the magikill. the new king, Odysseus II introduced tyrannical laws and often allowed corruption to continue, and spent lavishly on rich housing for him and his family. the consequence of this was drastic. The empire had a fully-fledged economic collapse, which caused widespread inflation and thus began the Great Famine. this would kill nearly 25% of order's total population. and in this choas, the rebels struck. their new armies fought the imperial army for the first time in decades in the battle for the first empire, located in Westwind. over two thirds of the imperial army turned on their comorades and joined the rebels, leading the decimation of order's combat abilities. the empire rapibly lost most of it's territory and the scrolls of the ways of the spear, bow and mage were burned. only the way of the sword was saved. although back in the conquering, in the swordwrath counter, belived by many to be unholy and wrong, lead to the capture and killing of the old swordwrath high command. the new swordwrath commisant was formed for the alliance of pertland, but this to was destroyed after the battle of pertland. the swordwrath provisional government was formed to aid the rebels in the battles of the ice and dark hills, but this two was captured and destroyed. a small army of the more skilled swordwrath were able to escape and formed the shadowrath order. since then the ancient swordwrath order never really re-formed although the shadowrath would still send swordwrath to represent them diplomatically. the first empire of order would be dissolved after the death of it's last king during the battle of the capital. the new order oligarchy would be little more than a puppet to the magikill. this government technically controlled all of the continent but indirectly with the nations being their subjects, though this was little more than a title with the oligarchy having very little power at all. This would change during the reclaiming, when a woman who demanded her name never be recorded by history, ocherstrated a near-perfect coup and brought down the oligarchy, establishing the second order empire, one with a emperor/empress who ruled for life, and was the head of state, ruling over a democratically elected senate. this new empire was immediately attacked by the spearton empire, as a test by the magikill, and were able to defeat them and re-gain the technology of the spear, as well as the lands of the spearton empire, which the empress demanded be directly ruled by order. following victories over the other rebel factions, the second battle of westwind, once again saw both armies go head to head for a final confrontation. in short the imperial army won, having reclaimed most of their old territory and had emerged even more powerful than the first empire had been. however only now was the economy back under control, inflation had finally been eliminated, bringing the Great famine to an end as people could now buy food again. and the diligent work the empress had been able to bring corruption to it's knees. the order empire would then encounter the choas empire and after uniting with the rebels to fight off this threat was able to defeat them. however the choas empire would persist even after the death of queen medusa, and into the reign of Emperor Odysseus II, living on the islands off the coasts of the order empire and now are ruled by Queen Medusa IX. to the north east the island of Elementa was discovered, with it's people being made of the elements themselves. To conclude, for the past 20 years there have been brief on and off wars Map The map of Stick War 1 shows only a portion of the continent. The northern part of the land can be seen before the final level of Stick War 2. Description Inamorta is a small continent where the Rebellion and Order wage their war, and is the main battleground of the Order-Chaos War during Chaos' plan of domination. It houses many different nations, similarly to other countries Chaos has conquered. These nations quarrel with each other constantly, making themselves weak while a much larger and lethal threat awaits for their imminent fall. Areas in between nations seem to be desolate wastelands. The causes of this are unknown. Nations Elemental Empire Elementland, or Elementana, is a country in north-east Inamorta, where the Elemental Empire comes from. The Elementals joined The Second Stick War lately. Yet they are the only empire with the element combining basic instead of buying units. No Man's Land An unforgiving area on the border of Chaos territory that is inhabited by the giants. It is most notable as the location where the first shots of Order-Chaos War were fired. Clubwrath Territory As Order marched through No Man's Land during the Conquering, they encountered natives who used clubs. These natives are dubbed Clubwrath, though this is not an official name. They had enslaved a Giant and ambushed Order in hopes of gaining their technologies and resources, such as food which is scarce in those lands. Order successfully defended against these attacks. The Commander of the battle was named a defensive hero for defending against multiple ambushes by native spearmen, Swordwrath, and now a giant. Westwind A country that was occupied by Speartons and Archidons in the first Stick War. Westwind is also the last place of major rebel resistance before it was crushed and the Order-Chaos War began. Strangely, in the Conquering, it resembled a desert while the Rebel war showed that it was a lush, green plain climate change perhaps. In spite of being a peaceful country westwinds larger than order originally and all of the rebel nations. Pertland Pertland is a neutral country that was taken over by a Swordwrath and Archidon alliance during the Conquering. Order freed this land and let them continue their life without swordwrath and archidons ruthlessly ruling over them. Pertland is very similar to the Spearton lands in terms of appearance. Archidons The first country to be attacked and claimed by Order. This is the land where the Archidons dwell. It appeared to have many numerous giant forests. It has been said that when gas peeks through their cheeks they use it to light their arrows on fire. Swordwrath Territory The Swordwrarth lands are near the Archidon lands. During the Conquering, the land was hilly and cold. It was the second land conquered by Order. Due to internal disputes, most of the Swordwrath are integrated into other nations by the time of the Rebellion. The swordwrath land is then inhabited by Shadowrath. During the Rebellion, swordwrath were seen forging swords in an ironworks in an area that seemed warm, if not hot. This may lead to the conclusion that the Swordwrath lands are varied, but in reality, the ironworks were most likely in another nation. Spearton Territory The Spearton homeland is south of the Archidon and Swordwrath homeland. It was the third land conquered by Order. It appears to be mostly fields of green grass. Based on the Stick Empires Intro, it is likely that most of the population resides in cities. Magikill Territory The fourth land to be attacked and claimed by Order. The name of their country is also unknown Desert The Desert is where Order came to crush the other nations once and for all in the Conquering. The camp of the other nations was in a volcanic area in the desert. Order attacked during a solar eclipse. The skies are reddened from the ashes spewed by the volcanoes. The ground is reddish, most likely from iron, which can be used in many weapons. This may be why the other nations made their camp here. Order Empire Order was orignally just a minor country, small and weak, they were powerless compared to the other nations that resided in the lands of Inamorta. However attacks from the neighboring countries spurred them into action. Angered by the death of some of his people, the first emperor or King, of Order ( it is unknown if he was a King or Emperor but what was known about him was that he was a Spearton-like figure, fully equipped with the Armor, Spear and small Sword that the actual Speartons all possesed) trained his people in the Way of the Club and attacked the Archidonis nation, beginning the long, bloody Conquering. They then proceeded to conqur the rest of their enemies and wipe them out. At this point the Order Empire consited of the East Coast of Inamorta to the No Man's Land Many years after this event, the Order empire split once again into two different nations. The Order-Separatists (Rebels) and The Order Loyalists (Order Empire). This plunged the Nation into a Civil War until the Loyalists defeated the Separatists at Westwind and (unwittingly) met Chaos at No Man's Land. Upon meeting the Chaos empire, both Groups realized they were weak and could not win against them. So they joined forces to defeat Chaos. Medusa then sent "Six Surprises" against them, Killing off most of Order's troops. However Order won over Chaos in the end. As of now the furture of this nation seems bright, however there are a few skirmishes here and there thoughout the lands Order has gained against Chaos. Most of Order today consists of the East Coast to the ruined castle of Medusa. Orders orginal territory base on the opening of stick war is green grassy plains Chaos Empire An empire forged upon evil. The history of Chaos is not known, however what is known is that by the time the Order Empire learned of the Chaos Empire, they had conquered most of the lands of Inamorta, all the lands beyond No Mans Land were under the control of Chaos, aside from the Soldiers workng willingly with Chaos, the inhabitants of the lands Chaos conquered and controlled were treated brutally, under the dictatorial of Chaos Empire. Most of Chaos today consisted of the brutal Empires former lands that Order has not yet conqured, and small groups of Chaos soldiers that hide in wait for the next war. Eclipsors The Flying Eclipsors used to reside within a harsh mountainous territory where the Eclipsors originally sprung from. The terrain was made up of harsh, rough, difficult to navigate and climb, snow capped mountains. Despite it's unholy history, it's also the birthplace of the flying Crossbow wielding men of Order known as the Allbowtross whom made an attempt and succeeded at a copy of the Eclipsors Wings, possibly to fight the Eclipsors better on their own level and/or possibly to gain a mild advantage over the Chaos Empires ground troops whom cannot attack air units. Juggerknights The territory where Medusa unveiled her Dark Knights, possibly former Great Knight territory, was within the Ice Hills. The lands of the Ice Hills are found after passing through the barren and difficult to survive, No Mans Land. The area appears to be desert-like and barren. Marrowkai The Marrowkai appeared in a muddy forest with a river running through it with trees that appear to have shed their leaves. Medusa's Castle This is where Medusa resides. It is a large Castle. During the Order-Chaos war, Chaos was pushed back here and it was where the final battle between the Empire of Order and the Elite Guard of Medusa battled between Medusa was killed by a spearton from Order. Crawler The Crawlers when they were unveiled during the Order-Chaos War had been given the lands of Inamorta's Forests, which appeared to be a fairly large part of Inamorta. These dense woodlands were also near Medusa's Castle. Dead The Zombie Deads appeared within the more barren zones. Ice Hills In the first war, Ice Hills housed the elite army of the rebels of the order conquest. The area eventually got conquered, but later. Medusa used the hills to train and unveil her bombers. Category:Micro and Macro